YPC549
Yume to Kibou no Purikyua 5! is the 49th and final episode of the series Yes! Pretty Cure 5. Synopsis Following from previous episode, Desperaia summoned Kowaina women with the same mask she used to wear before gaining her youth and the Cures are ready for their final battle with Desperaia. The girls tried beating her shadows by sepparating them from ground, but it didn't worked. The Cures still tried fighting them with brute forse, exploding some, but new ones kept coming. Desperaia caught Dream while the shadows tried attacking Natts and others, but Mint shielded them. Suddenly, Dream appeared in a dream world where Coco as Koji asked her to don't fight, saying he doesn't want her to get hurt even more. Meanwhile, the real Coco believed Dream will be just fine. Then Dream woke up and pushed fake Koji, saying, that the Coco she knows never gives up, puts others in front and always encourages her. Her Pinky Catch lighted and drove away some of the shadows. Desperaia then asked, why aren't they giving up and doesn't aging and losing their powers doesn't scare them. Then Dream realised, that Desperaia has a heart like everyone else and wen to her. Desperaia was scared of her at first, but then she turned back to Nozomi. Desperaia asked, why she did that and Nozomi said she wants to talk with her. She realised, that like others Desperaia has a heart. Her shadows started fading away. Desperaia asked, wasn't she ever afraid and Nozomi said she always was and even now she is, but she's fine. Then others detransformed too and came to Nozomi. Nozomi suggested Desperaia to talk this over and when she was about to give her hand to her, Kawarino appeared, saying Desperaia is too important to do that and attacking Nozomi. But Desperaia stopped him, saying she wants to hear more what they have to say. Kawarino was shocked at her words when suddenly the despair puddle appeared and Bloody caught Kawarino, taking him to the world of despair together. Desperaia was shocked and the place started breaking. Desperaia could no longer control the power because the despair started fading away. She asked them to use their powers and seal this place together with her. The Cures did what she asked by creating the butterfly from Five Explosion without Milk's power. Then Desperaia came to Coco and others and apologized for what she did by giving them Collet. The Cures sealed their world and the Nightmare building and Desperaia went in. Later, everyone went to Karen's house to stay for now. Jiiya was on vacation. All of them were eating a lot. then they decided to choose a new king. Milk suggested making both Coco and Natts kings, because together they are unbeatable team and everyone agreed. They couldn't believe both were chosen as kings because this has never happened before. Later Komachi and Natsu-san were washing dishes together. Komachi said even though she was given award for effort, she still has a long way to go. Natsu-san said, that Komachi was still rewriting her book multiple times not giving up, while he kept looking to the past. He gave Komachi his key. Meanwhile, Nozomi and Kouji were out and Nozomi reminded him his promise to invite her to Palmier kingdom after it gets restored. Kouji woved to biuld a great kingdom for Nozomi to come. After eating, the mascots decided to return to their kingdom and the Cures released their butterflies from pinky catches to open the portal to Palmier kingdom. Before they left, Nozomi said she found her dream - she wants to become a teacher like Coco. Everyone were teaching her various stuff and she wants to fill her potential to max. After they all left, Nozomi was trying hard to become a teacher but her test scores didn't go well with her dream. This is why she comes to her friends. Rin sometimes is stuck with her design, but she comes to everyone. Urara sometimes don't pass her audition but she comes to everyone. Komachi is sometimes stuck with her story but she finds peace with everyone. Karen wonders is is ok for her to be in medical business but she comes to everyone. They are all trying their best. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Milk Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes